Just How Good Do You Taste?
by WitchyGypsy
Summary: Sam can't get the words Dean said to the Wendigo out of his head. It's driving him crazy as he drives to find the next hotel and then Sam finds himself in quite a predicament... Albeit a pleasurable one. All thanks to the words, "I taste good!" Request. Based on Season 1 Episode 2's "Wendigo" Wincest Sam/Dean Slash


Requested by Chichi-10018- Thank you for giving me the opportunity to write this for you! I hope you like it darling.

Disclaimer: You know the drill- I only own Supernatural in my dreams.

* * *

He was doing so well too. Sam tried hard to keep the visions at bay and focus on getting Haley and her brothers out of there but the words just stuck, it was funny and yet it was not. It was Dean's fault. It always is…not that Sam didn't have the littlest of blame, cause he did, he just didn't want to admit it.

Dean's fault. Yup. It all started when he yelled out to the wendigo, "Chow time, you freaky bastard! Yeah, that's right, bring it on baby, I taste gooood!" Most people would think it's funny and not funny that Dean would antagonize the damn human eater, because hello- HUMAN EATER. Not funny. But that wasn't the funny part for Sam.

"I taste goooood!" That was all he could think about. Just how good would he taste, he wondered. Then he mentally slapped himself because well, he had a job to do. They all got cornered, the windego chasing after them instead of Dean. Sam was big enough to cover the whole Collins family, and as the thing drew near, he backed them farther towards the wall.

Luckily Dean came through and shot it with the flare gun and all five of them watched it burn and puss out into nothing but goo and just a whole bunch of ick. Sam looked over to Dean. Dean smirked and said "Not bad, eh?" Sam had to hold his tongue and went for just a grin.

* * *

"I taste goooood." It kept repeating into Sam's mind as he drove, his brother conked out on the passenger side. Sam kept visualizing Dean naked, just coming out of the shower. He'd be clean so his natural scent and his natural taste would be clear as day. Sam fantasied about sucking the water drops off of Dean's neck, littering it with kisses and small bruises.

He imagined falling to his knees and licking down Dean's pleasure trail and covering his abs with bites and kisses. Sam couldn't even begin to imagine how Dean would taste. Would he taste like the whiskey he drank so much? Or would he taste like the pie he so loved?

Sam shook his head, laughing to himself. It wasn't possible for Dean's body to taste like the things he ate and drank. But maybe…Sam's breath quickened as he thought about the possibility of his brothers come tasting like whiskey and apple pie. He could vividly imagine himself on his knees, teasing the crown of Dean's cock with his tongue, dipping into the slit to taste the essence of his brother. He had to hold in a groan and pressed a palm himself hard, as if to say, "Chill the fuck out. "

Though he did wonder what Dean's reaction to seeing the slight tent in Sam's jeans would be if he were to wake up suddenly. Tease him most likely, offer to go to the nearest bar and pick up chicks was even more probable and that thought nearly wilted his cock faster than the thought of seeing the devil himself in nothing but a thong, heels and carrying a blow-torch.

He hated seeing Dean with all those women. He wished they all turned out to be evil just so he could personally gank them for even looking at Dean, much less touching him…tasting him. Well, it was true. A man's penis certainly had its own mind.

"Fuck. I need to get laid." Sam whispered to himself, frustrated as all get out. He blew out a deep breath and tightened his hands on the steering wheel trying to get back into control when Dean decided to choose that moment to make his now awake presence known.

"I've been telling you that," he said with a cocky, know-it-all and sleep roughened tone.

Sam swerved the Impala into the other lane in panic, fear and arousal. Panic because Dean might see the impressive erection he was sporting, fear that he would make Sam go to a bar and torture him by flirting with every girl he saw and arousal due to the sexy as hell voice Dean spoke up in. He thanked God that it was really late and no cars were around as he got the car back into the right lane again.

"Dude. You fuck up my car and I'm gonna fuck you up." Dean growled and it was like somehow he knew every fantasy, thought and desire Sam had because it was the right thing to say at the wrong moment and made his cock even harder.

Sam knew his brother hadn't meant it in the good way, but hearing the words, he could just hear them being rephrased in his mind, in Dean's voice saying, "I'm gonna fuck you." No up needed, he kind of needed the down right now as he knew Dean would surly say something if he looked at Sam closely enough.

"Sorry Dean, you just scared me for a second. Thought you were asleep, hell you could use it," he deflected, hoping it would could an indignant response from his brother. But Dean was quiet. He looked over at him and saw the suspicious and narrowed look aimed at him from Dean. "What?"

"You've known the sound of my voice for twenty-two years. Since when does hearing it scare you into almost killing us?"

"I didn't almost kill us! There weren't any cars around," he cried out in response. But Dean ignored it.

"Are you really so sexually frustrated that you can't drive my baby right? I mean, damn, you could almost steer the wheel with that thing you're sporting. I can practically taste how sexually frustrated you are." There it is. Taste. He had to fucking say taste. Sam was light-headed, the millions of fantasies he'd had for years flying through his head about Dean.

"Just how good do you taste?" The filter between his brain and mouth vanished. He'd blurted it, hadn't meant to say it, hadn't even realized he'd really said it until he realized he'd pulled over in the haze of dirty thoughts and looked at Dean, who looked back at him with wide eyes filled with disbelief, confusion, and something else he couldn't decipher.

Dean didn't know what to say or do. He'd heard Sam shifting around and woke up but kept his eyes closed while he listened to his brother when he'd heard him mutter about his need to get laid. He thought he'd started the conversation out well enough but Sam's reaction to first hearing him was confusing. And then he'd simply tried to joke around with him and that got Sam acting even weirder.

After he'd commented on how he could practically taste Sam's sexual frustration, Sam had abruptly pulled to the side of the road and then asked something so off-course and strange and hot as fucking hell that he couldn't decide what to do or how to respond.

He looked at Sam, at all of him and made the mistake of taking in the hardness of his cock against his jeans for too long, imagining it inside his mouth and ass, and his own cock grew into response of his thoughts, of his long repressed but always there fantasies of his Sammy. He knew he shouldn't, but as soon as he saw the look of pure lust, sheer want, plain desire, forbidden love and that confused fear all written on Sam's face he threw his own doubts, fears and the mass of confusion inside and said the first thing that came to mind after repeating Sam's question over and over in his head.

"Only one way to find out Sammy," and dammit where had that cheesy line come from? And why the hell did his voice sound as if he'd been choked and had run out of breath. And why the hell…Oh fuck, yes.

Sam's mouth was on his, licking around his lips and then over his lips before prying them apart with that skillful tongue of his. He ravaged Dean's mouth, licking everywhere inside he could, tasting him everywhere he could before sucking on Dean's tongue and moaning like some wanton whore.

Dean groaned, grabbed ahold of the back of Sam's neck and used his other hand to grab into the back of Sam's jacket, pushing their chests together before realizing one very important detail.

They had far too many pieces of clothing on. It seemed Sam came to that conclusion too because he ripped his mouth from Dean's and frantically pulled off the leather jacket Dean wore, ripped the dark blue button up shirt off and finally…fucking finally took off the tan shirt. He'd seen his brother without his shirt plenty of times, but this was different, Dean was letting him look, he didn't have to peek. He could take his fill of his body.

That was until he realized Dean himself was trying to take his layers off too. So he helped, wanting there to be nothing between them. So he helped Dean shed the jacket, the red and white button up and the plain black tee. God, why did they wear so many clothes?

As soon as Sam's black tee was off he latched his mouth onto Dean's neck, tasting the skin presented to him. He dimly heard Dean moan and smiled at the discovery of one of his sensitive erogenous zones. He couldn't wait to explore them later.

He suckled until he left a red mark that he knew would be blue and black tomorrow. He tasted the sweat and salt of his brother. Smelt the gunshot power, leather, salt, and whiskey that encompassed his brother. It was comforting and arousing at the same time. He felt Dean's hands run down his chest, felt the sharp, pleasurable burn of his nipples being pinched into hard nubs. Sam moaned against Dean's tendon, felt his brother shiver at the sound vibrating against his sensitive skin.

Sam made his way back to Dean's mouth and plundered his tongue inside, their tongues gliding and smoothing over and against each other. It was sweet but desperately hot as well. The taste of Dean's mouth was intoxicating, whiskey and a lingering chase of cherry pie. Suddenly, Sam had to taste more.

Sam lifted his lips from Dean, took his face into his hands and said huskily, "I need to taste your cock. Need to. Here, or back seat?"

Dean groaned, the thought of Sam's hot, wet mouth on his dick was so overwhelming he decided against logical reason and said, "Here. Gotta have your mouth on me now Sammy." Sam grinned, obviously liking the decision and scooted back a little, turned Dean to an angle where he'd be able to best see, feel and taste him. An angle where Dean would be comfortable and would be able to view Sam's mouth wrapped around him.

Sam undid Dean's jeans, told him to lift his hips a little and slid his jeans and boxers off to his ankles so he had easier access to everything Dean had to offer. He didn't take the time to admire Dean as much as he wanted to, he'd seen him naked a few times, but never had witnessed Dean hard. He licked a stripe from the bottom of the shaft and up the head, his tongue toying under the head of his cock. He felt Dean's body quake and felt Dean's hand on his head, gripping onto his hair. Sam flicked the tip of his tongue into the slit, tasting a heady, heavy…and what do you know- whiskey like taste of pre-come.

Dean shuddered, bucked his hips and pleaded, "Sammy. Please. Suck my dick. Need you nhhh-" Suddenly before he could finish begging, though he'd never admit to actually doing it, Sam took all of Dean's length into his mouth, the head of Dean's cock tipping into his throat. "Shit. Shit Sammy. Didn't know you could do that. Never been deep-throated before. Ah, fuck, yes." Sam moved his head up and down, sucking hard, making sure his tongue slid against his cock in several patterns, focusing mainly on pressing it hard against the deep purple veins.

He'd never done this before, but he imagined it so many times, that he got the general idea of what to focus on. He discovered that he loved this act, the smooth but hard texture and the weight of Dean's cock on his tongue was mouthwatering, perfect and so hot.

Dean felt like he was about to come unglued, he'd never been blown so hot and perfect before. The hot, moist feel of Sam's mouth on him was making him tingle, the feel of Sam's tongue running over every inch of his dick felt indescribable and he felt like a teenager all over again.

Sam placed a hand on Dean's balls, rolling them softly, felt them tighten and he knew Dean was close. He wanted him to come in his mouth; he wanted to swallow everything Dean gave him. So he pulled off, and heard Dean whine. "Just a second," he panted and placed a finger into his mouth, wetting it with his saliva generously. He popped it out and then placed it at Dean's pink, tight hole. Sliding it around as Dean gasped and tensed. But then he put his mouth back onto Dean's cock and slowly swallowed him down as he inched his finger into Dean's ass.

"Oh fuck. Sammy, fuck. Please. So close," he panted, gasping for air, gripping tight onto Sam's hair. The intrusion of Sam's finger felt weird but pleasurable as well. Just a slight burn but it soon went away as he felt the single finger pumping in and out of him quickly. Sam inched his mouth slowly over his dick and again the head of Dean's cock slipped into his throat. He hummed in delight, rubbed Dean's balls lightly as he fingered his ass and then swallowed around the head of Dean's cock.

He knew it was coming, long before Dean shouted out his name, pulled on his hair. He felt the pulse of Dean's cock and finally, he came. Sam took everything Dean gave him, even as Dean pumped his hips up and down, slightly fucking Sam's mouth. The taste of Dean was like nothing he ever could have imagined. He tasted a bitter salty flavor but it was only a slight taste in comparison to the hazy, whiskey taste that overpowered the basic taste of come.

Dean watched Sam drink down his release enthusiastically, felt him hum in pleasure as he continued to work Dean's cock over and over until nothing was left. He slumped against the corner of the door and seat, panting for air, looking down at Sammy as he licked over his cock, making sure he didn't miss a single drop of fluid.

"Sammy," he rasped hoarsely, realizing just howloud his moaning and shouting had been. Sam looked up into his brothers green eyes and let go of his cock with an obscene pop and slowly took his finger out of Dean's hole. He licked his lips and Dean quickly grabbed the back of his head and hauled Sam up to kiss him.

It was hot and messy, full of tongues tasting and teeth nearly clashing. They broke apart and Dean chuckled and said, "Never thought the taste of my come would taste so good on your mouth." Sam grinned and kissed the spot under Dean's neck.

Dean whimpered and then came to his senses. "Sam, lie against the driver's door and undo your pants. Gotta taste you."

It was Sam who whimpered this time and whispered, "You don't have to. I just need your hand, please. Wanna feel your hand on me. Won't take me long.

"I want to Sammy. Been dreaming about it too damn long."

"Then at a motel, please. I'm about to explode Dean, please just touch me." He scooted down to the driver's door and unbuttoned his pants, took his cock out and Dean groaned, long and deep. Sam was huge, fully hard, and nearly purple. He wanted to suck Sam but he wanted to do it for longer than just a few seconds.

He slide over, after putting his jeans back on, and took Sam in his hand, rubbed his thumb over the slit oozing pre-come and got his hand slick and finally, began to stroke his brothers cock. He leaned up and started sucking and biting on Sam's lower lip. He felt Sam's hips jump a little and his body tense and he quickly let go of Sam's lips.

Sam came as soon as Dean gently but firmly twisted his hand around the head of Sam's cock. Dean leaned down, letting Sam's release splash onto his face and drop into his tongue and he went hot allover as he felt Sam's eyes on him. Heard him moaning and groaning and then finally heard him chant out, "So hot. Fuck, Dean, so good. Look so hot with my come on your face. So perfect."

Dean swallowed what was in his mouth, finding that Sam tasted not salty, but sweeter, like fruit of some kind of candy. It made him hungry for more and he licked what release there was on his hand and then collected the come on his face and sucked on his fingers greedily.

He looked up to Sam and found his pupils fully dilated, his breathing was uneven and smirked. "You taste pretty fucking good too Sammy." Sam smiled and drew Dean up for a kiss, it was slow and sweet, both of them tasting each other and themselves. Dean hummed against Sam's lips and Sam laughed, pulling away.

"Tickles…You taste so fucking good. Like salt and whiskey…I don't think I'll get enough of it."

Dean laughed and said, "Well anytime you feel like it, I definitely don't mind you going down on me again. But only after we get to a motel and I suck that big brain out of your dick." Sam groaned and leaned down to get his t-shit and put it back on, Dean did the same, both of them still breathing a little uneasily.

They got themselves together, constantly peeking at each other and grinning like mad men. Sam started the Impala and before he went to pull back onto the road he looked over at Dean, who was looking back at him with lust and love in his eyes.

"You know Dean, you said there was only one way to find out."

Dean cocked his head and his brows scrunched up in confusion, "Yeah, so?"

With a mischievous grin Sam answered, "Well, I tasted your mouth, I tasted your skin, I tasted your cock and I tasted your come. There's five ways and as soon as we get to a motel and you blow me. I'm gonna taste you the fifth way." Dean raised his eyebrow in a silent question as to what the fifth way was. Sam smirked.

"I'm going to taste your ass Dean."

The look on Dean's face before Sam pulled back onto the road was one of disbelief, lust and anticipation.

* * *

Reviews are love. I especially like criticism honest and constructive criticism. Also for those who read Red Hot Passion, White Hot Power, I have a poll up on my profile regarding the sequel.


End file.
